Julien and Juliette
by KingJulien4Ever
Summary: King Julien Overhears a conversation Alice has and fins out that the Zoo is getting a new animal and getting rid of one. With help from the penguins, they fight to stay in the zoo. Who is the new animal? Who is getting removed? Bits of Skilene and KJXOC
1. Where is Maurice?

CHAPTER 1

"Maurice!" King Julien called, looking around. No answer. "Hmm...he's not here..." King Julien told himself.

"Well of course! You want one don't you?" King Julien heard a familliar voice.

He ran over to the edge of his Kingdom walls and looked around. He saw Alice talking to someone on the weird, communication thingies. He turned his head and leaned his ear toward her, to hear more clearly on what she was saying.

"Yes, Jerry. We are getting one then, going to give one to you!" she said. King Julien was confused. What was she getting? What was she giving?

Alice rolled her eyes as the person she was talking to, was talking. "Yaps on and on..." Alice said quietly to herself. "Jerry, your probably not going to get one right away! It takes time! You think it's going to all happen in a day? The filthy thing isn't even comin' until tomorrow!" Alice exclaimed.

"What ees coming tomorrow?" King Julien asked himself.

"Okay! I know! I-" Alice yelled.

King Julien could hear the loud voice cutting her off.

"Oh,shut up already!" Alice said to herself again. "Jerry, I gotta go! Bye!" she yelled, hanging up the phone and jamming it into her pocket, then stomped away.

"Your Majesty?" a rough, deep voice said behind King Julien.

King Julien jerked in surprise and fell backwards. "Yehaaah!" he yelled as he fell down.

Maurice ran over and helped him up. "Julien! Are you okay?" he asked concerningly.

King Julien sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Ow..." he said quietly. He then glared at, Maurice and crossed his arms. "Where the hecks were you, Maurice!" he demanded.

Maurice laughed nervously. "Sorry, Julien I was talking to, Darla," he said.

King Julien rolled his eyes and stood up. He put his paws on his hips. "Honestly, Maurice, eef you ever want that raise, you'll have to work full time!" he said.

"But you don't pay me!" Maurice said.

King Julien sighed. "Exactly, Maurice. Eef you want that raise you'll have to work full time!" Julien repeated.

Maurice slapped his head. "Okay, so what were you listening to?" he said changing the subject.

"Oh! Maurice! There you are! Alice said that she ees getting something and giving something to somebody! I think she means one of thee animals!" King Julien exclaimed.


	2. The Discussion and Some Thinking

The Lemurs Of Madagascar:Zoo Days Part 2

"Penguins!" King Julien called as he hopped down into their underground lair.

Skipper flipped his head around and dropped his cup of coffee, getting all over his feathers. He hopped out of his chair and started shaking the coffee off. "Ah! Hot!" he exclaimed. He then put his flippers at his sides and glared at, Julien. "Ring-tail! Are you trying to make me into a Skipper Latee'?"  
he said angrily, putting his flipper on the red spot on his stomach.

Kowalski, Rico, and Private, put their flippers over their beaks to hold in their laughs.

King Julien ran up to them and slammed his paws on the stone table. "No time for Latee's, Silly Penguin! We have an emergency!" King Julien said.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Ring-tail, I don't have time for this!" he grunted.

King Julien ignored him. "Alice ees getting a new animal and getting reed of one from here!" he panicked.

Skipper and the penguins looked at him seriously now. "What! We can't let this happen! I'm pretty sure we have enough room for another animal here at the zoo! Do you know who they're giving away?" Skipper asked.

"No, only thee fact that they are geeving somebody away. This ees an outrageousness!" King Julien explained.

Skipper nodded in agreenment. "C'mon men," Skipper said to the penguins. "We can't let this happen! What if they get rid of us? Or worse, Marlene!" Skipper gasped. Skipper turned to Julien. "Ring-Tail, leave this to the proffesionals!" he said. The penguins leaped out of their lair and headed for Marlene's habitat.

Later that night, all of the animals were holding a meeting outside their habitats. King Julien and the penguins were standing on the benches.

"We need to think of a plan so that, Alice doesn't get rid of one of us!" Skipper announced.

"I have an idea!" Bada said. Everyone looked at the gorilla. "Let's kill her!" he said.

"No! We can't. There'll just be more Alices in her place," Skipper replied.

"How about this: When Alice comes toward our habitat to try and get us, we go on a rampage?" Marlene suggested. Everyone cheered in agreenment.

Skipper nodded. "Brilliant idea, my love," Skipper said, smiling at her. Marlene blushed.

King Julien rolled his eyes at them. "All right, that's wonderful now that we have our plan,  
let us get prepared for the crazyness!" he announced. Everyone ran off to their habitats.

As King Julien was walking back to the Lemur exhibit, he saw Marlene and Skipper walking together.

"You can come stay in the lair, Marlene. That way, Alice can't get you. I won't let her! I'll protect you," Skipper told Marlene.

Marlene smiled and kissed Skipper's beak. "Thank you, Skipper." she said, putting her paw on his chest. Skipper wrapped his arm around her.

Good Greif...

King Julien rolled his eyes again and felt annoyed by the love those two shared. He also felt a little jealous. He wished he had someone to love. Or someone to love him, and not just his loyal subjects.

When King Julien got back to the exhibit, he sat on the royal bouncy. He looked around to find Mort playing with a ball he got from the Lost and Found the other day. Maurice was looking over at the baboon exhibit. Julien knew he had a crush on Darla, he just never asked her out.

King Julien was about to shout to ask her out at Maurice but, for some reason he didn't feel like talking. Julien layed on his back and looked up at the sky. What if Alice takes him? Or Maurice? He did NOT want to be stuck with Mort. If Maurice left, King Julien would've lost his best friend.

And speaking of which; who was this animal, Alice is bringing? 


	3. Alice Is Coming!

The next day, King Julien awoke at 6 a.m, so he could be ready when Alice came to get one of the animals. Maurice pushed the big stereo in front of them.

"Okay, when she comes from this angle, we drop this on her head," Maurice explained to him.

Julien patted him on the head. "Good idea, Maurice," he said.

Every animal was up and at their positions. Alice was coming. Everyone's hearts were racing.

King Julien started sweating. "Here she comes," he whispered to, Mort and Maurice. Mort started shaking and whimpering.

Alice was carrying an animal crate. Whatever was inside it was squirming because, Alice kept pounding on the top of it and yelling, "Stop moving, you little beast!"

King Julien noticed Alice kept coming their way.

"Julien! She's coming here!" Maurice panicked. King Julien started biting his nails. Mort started crying in fear. Alice was coming closer.

"Ring-Tail! Rampage!" Skipper called from the penguin exhibit.

All the animals started shouting in agreenment.

King Julien grabbed his mangos and threw them at the ground. Maurice started to run around the exhibit and break things.  
Mort started screeching and growling at Alice.

When Alice reached the Lemur Habitat, she dropped the crate inside and looked at the three boys. "Hey! Shut up!" she yelled at them.

They stopped.

Julien heard squeaks coming from the crate. Alice then left.

Eh, wasn't she taking someone?

King Julien, Maurice, and Mort walked cautiously towards the crate. The trio sniffed at it and jumped back when they heard scratching coming from inside.

"Who ees there?" Julien asked. The scratching stopped at his voice.

"Hello? Is someone out there?" a soft female voice said.

"Yes. Thees ees, King Julien," Julien replied.

"King Julien! Please help me get out of here!" the voice said half sobbing.

King Julien grabbed his hiking stick and opened it. A female ring-tailed lemur crawled out. She stood up and looked at the three male lemurs.

She was a few inches shorter than, Julien and her fur was lighter. She had short whiskers and a fluffy tail. She looked afraid of them. "Thank you, King Julien," she said to Julien.

"Eh, how did you know I was King Julien?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Because of your crown. Plus, you are the handsome one," she said, her eyes shining.

"Oooh, well thank you," King Julien said raising his eye brows and twitching his whiskers

Wait a minute... Julien didn't like her one bit. He knew what she's trying to do. She wants to get rid of Julien and become Queen, so she can take over the zoo. He already knew she would probably start bossing everyone around. He wasn't going to let this happen.

"Wait a minute. Look, lady, I know what you're trying to do! You think you can just come een here and boss us around! Eet ain't happenin', baby! So you can just go over there, please!"  
King Julien said pointing to the corner of the exhibit. Maurice and Mort looked shocked at Julien.

The female lemur's tail dropped and her ears flattened. "W-wha?" she said, her voice broken.

"Go!" Julien yelled.

The female ran to the corner. She sat down and held her tail, tearing up.

Maurice knew how she felt. She was probably scared coming to a new place and then when arriving, getting yelled at.

"Julien? Don't you think you were a little hard on her? She's new here. You don't have to yell at her like that," Maurice said.

Julien glared at him. "Maurice, she is trying to take over as the new ruler! I know it!" he replied.

Maurice ignored Julien and went over to the new lemur with, Mort. As they came closer, she hugged her tail tightly and started shaking. "Please don't hurt me!" she said.

"We won't! Don't worry. I apoligize about, King Julien. He's very obnoxious and stubborn." Maurice laughed nervously.

"Are you okay?" Mort asked.

The lemur nodded. "Yeah. Sort of," she replied.

"So, where did you come from?" Maurice asked nicely.

"What's your name?" Mort asked as well.

"My name is, Juliette. I come from Madagascar." she said. 


	4. I Remember

"Madagascar?" Maurice repeated.

"Yeah. Where else do Lemurs come from?" Juliette laughed.

"What Clan were you in?" Maurice asked, ignoring her question.

"Legacy Clan. What Clan were you in?" Juliette asked.

"We're from Liberty Clan." Maurice replied.

In Madagascar, Lemurs were split up in Clans. Legacy Clan was a neighbor to Liberty Clan. In Liberty Clan, the Fossa attacked and killed King Julien and Maurices' parents. At five and six years old, King Julien and Maurice took over the Clan.

"You were?" Juliette asked, surprised. She looked over at King Julien and narrowed her eyes, examining him.  
"Is that really...?" she said to herself. She looked back at, Maurice and said, "King Julien and Maurice! You guys were the lemurs that took over Liberty Clan when you were five and six years old!"

"Yeah, that's us." Maurice said, proudly.

"Wow." Juliette said in awe.

Later that afternoon, Maurice walked over to King Julien. "Julien! Juliette is from Legacy Clan and she remembered when we took over as rulers when we were kids!" Maurice exclaimed.

"Really?" King Julien said suspiciously. He looked over at her then his jaw dropped. "She was from, Legacy Clan?" Julien asked Maurice, quietly, not taking his eyes off her.

"Yeah!" Maurice said.

Juliette. King Julien knew who she was now.

-FLASHBACK-

Young, King Julien was walking through the jungles of Madagascar. He decided to go sit at the waterfall so he could calm down from the stress. He was King now and only five years old. He kept walking until someone bumped into him on his right. He fell down on his back. "Hey!" he said. He lifted himself up with his elbows and looked at a she-lemur who looked was staring back at him.

"Sorry! I was in a rush and I didn't see you," she said.

"Eet ees okay...You smell of Legacy Clan..." Julien said after sniffing her scent.

"Yeah. I'm from Legacy Clan. Are you from Liberty Clan?" the girl asked, sitting up.

"Yes! I am King!" Julien said, angrily as if she was the dumbest lemur he's ever met. But yet, he did sort of think of her as cute. He actually had a small crush on her.

"Your King? But your so young!" the she-lemur said, shocked.

"So? I can't help eet! I was forced to! My mom and dad died from thee Fossa!" Julien said on the verge of tears.

"Oh, i'm sorry about that, King." the girl apologized.

Julien fought back the tears and sniffled quietly. "Whatever. I am going to the waterfall...I am just wanting some alone time. I am sick and tired of all thee laws and work I hate to be doing..." Julien sighed.

The girl lemur sat next to him and hugged him. Julien blushed a dark shade of red in his cheeks. He perked his ears and widened his eyes. Her fur was very soft and warm. He hugged her back and then, they looked at eachother.

"Can I come with you to the waterfall?" she asked, smiling.

Julien smiled back and stood up. "Okay, I'd be loving eet eef you would come." he said as he took the girl's paw and helped her up.

"You have a funny accent." she giggled.

Julien blushed.

For many weeks the two hung out but soon, a fight broke out between Legacy and Liberty Clans so, the two kids decided it would be best to not see eachother anymore.

-END FLASHBACK-

"The lemur girl from Legacy Clan..." Julien said quietly to himself.


End file.
